


Crush

by Paraeuphorix



Series: Stories to Read Alone [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: EXO Imagine, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 15:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paraeuphorix/pseuds/Paraeuphorix
Summary: These stories are not for the pure natured.This content is fictional and is no by any means real.Super smutty, but some will be a little bit on the fluff side.These stories are AMBW🛑🛑TRIGGER WARNING🛑🛑WILL HAVE SOME SUGGESTIVE TOPICS SUCH AS AND NOT LIMITED TO:(Rape, BDSM, Stalking, kinks, and Abuse, fetish, etc)I hope you enjoy.





	Crush

**Author's Note:**

> These stories are not for the pure natured.
> 
> This content is fictional and is no by any means real.
> 
> Super smutty, but some will be a little bit on the fluff side.
> 
> These stories are AMBW
> 
> 🛑🛑TRIGGER WARNING🛑🛑
> 
> WILL HAVE SOME SUGGESTIVE TOPICS SUCH AS AND NOT LIMITED TO:  
> (Rape, BDSM, Stalking, kinks, and Abuse, fetish, etc)
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Every since I could remember, I've always had a crush on Kai. Starting as childhood friends, we gradually drifted apart about the time we hit puberty.

 

Kai did what every boy did, growing into his good looks while I stayed the same, seemed to change him into someone I couldn't be around anymore. I hung out with the anime club while he joined the soccer team, becoming the hard jock he always longed for, and before long, he started to reject my existence altogether. I supported him from afar by going to his games and small school functions trying to reclaim my best friend, thinking maybe one day he would remember what we once had. 

He treated me like dirt when he did acknowledge my presence often making fun of my skinny body and clothes even though he knew how poor my family was. I grew tired of crying my nights away for him and eventually moved on with my life. In high school, things didn't change much, but it was here that I realized I loved him a lot more than I thought I did. 

I remember the hot summer afternoon sitting on the bleachers outside waiting for one of my girlfriends Alli when I saw him and the soccer team approach from the building. By the time he made it onto the field, he was already shirtless and showing off his two hours a day in the gym body. The sweat glistened off of his tone six packs and muscles like the dew on a sunflower in the early hours of the morning, causing the lips between my legs to moisten. I convinced my self to look away from him and not encourage him to find a reason to bully me, but to my surprise, our eyes met in an intense gaze of passion. He took off his pants on the field with our eyes still locked on each other when his girlfriend came from nowhere. She jumped on him, taking his lips into hers and began moaning his name, causing them both to smile and walk off the field. I took the opportunity to run to the bathroom and cry for being so naive and lovestruck when it came to him, but he was like a drug that I needed more of. 

After that day in the bathroom, I made a vow to myself that I would never be susceptible to his charms ever again. By the end of Junior year rolled around, I had blossomed into a completely different woman than the one he knew. My hair grew longer, my hips grew full, and my breast and buttocks filled out, earning me attention from most of the guys in school. I started to take better care of myself, worked out, laughed more, and eventually made more friends. I had pretended to forget about him, and I wanted to believe in my heart that he felt bitter about it, but his actions said otherwise. 

I gained a new found popularity in the school, and the attention I was finally getting from guys was flattering, but in my heart, I only wanted it from the guy who had stolen my heart. With every denied glance, I reminisced about the day we met and how we used to run and play in my dad's garage. We loved working on cars together, and it felt so natural, but now it's like he only pays attention to his girlfriend Ji-Yeon and what brand of clothes he was going to grace us with the next day. It broke my heart when I found out that he was going to give up college to be with Ji-Yeon and her family in Seoul when he was honestly the smartest person I knew. I slipped an anonymous note under the front door of his house, encouraging him to follow his dream and not to give up on school. 

He never spoke a word to me, but somehow, my heart fluttered every time he was around. I didn't hear any more rumors about Seoul, but I decided to take a peek at him from my window and saw him packing. On the day we graduated high school, the only acknowledgment I received from him was a side hug commemorating the day we would never see each other again. 

 

I prepared myself for my new life at university by holding a celebratory shot drinking contest with my new roommate and her friend Shownu. Still a little bit drunk from the night before I walked in on the first day of class and thought my eyes were playing tricks on me. There in the corner of the classroom sat Kai and Ji-Yeon making out and snickering to one another before I could visibly see him place his hand in her tight jeans. I tried my best to ignore them and pay attention to the class, but my heart would sink every time his beautifully deep voice would ring throughout the classroom to answer a question. Trying to look back at him as little possible I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket scaring me shitless.

An unknown number? I pondered to myself as I opened the message. 

Unknown Number: 

Stop looking at me, creep!

Sophie: 

Kai? And I'm not looking at you.

Unknown Number:

Yes...Who else?

Unknown Number:

Then what the fuck are you looking at?

Sophie: 

Sorry, I'm waiting for a text.

Sophie: 

The guy sitting in front of you.

Sophie:

Try asking instead of assuming.

Unknown Number: 

So I'm guessing since you are ogling my girlfriend's

brother that means he was with you last night. 

Sophie:

Shownu is Ji-Yeon's brother?

Unknown Number: 

They are fucking twins dipshit. Can't you see the

resemblance? I knew you were an idiot.

 

Unknown Number: 

Stay the fuck away from him.

Sophie:

He's my friend and last time I checked you didn't give a

damn about who I hung out with. Go fuck yourself.

Unknown Number: 

Not even God can save you from the things I'm going

to do to you if you don't walk away. Friend or not.

 

Throughout the semester, Shownu and I had grown to be more than friends, and I was happier than I had ever been. Date nights, meeting his parents, and double dating with his friends' things seemed to go perfectly for us in spite of the constant hatred we got from Ji-Yeon and Kai. Trying to dissuade me from seeing her brother, she would hire people to follow me, which only made me and Shownu stronger because of his constant need to walk me home. 

Today Shownu and I had decided to celebrate our first anniversary by going to see one of the new horror movies that had just come to theatres. Playing with the hair on the back of his head as we sat in class, I began to get an eerie feeling. 

“Are we going tomorrow?” Shownu’s deep voice said, jolting me back to reality. 

“Tomorrow sounds perfect baby,” I innocently said before I gently pulled his hair so his head could fall back onto my resting arm. "But what I really..... want is to feel your tongue swirling around my clit again," I whispered into his ear while I caressed his neck with my free hand. 

He let out a broad grin before biting his lip and sitting up in his seat. He turned around to me and planted his long fingers into my long curly locks while he pulled my head towards his, planting a soft wet kiss on my lips. "Be a good girl, and I promise daddy will give you a lot more than his tongue." He said into my lips before he pecked them and turned back around. The moisture in between my legs soaked through my pink lace panties I had worn just for him when I rubbed my thighs together, letting him know what he had accomplished. 

By the way, his beautiful cheekbones sat on his perfect face, I could tell his ego was boosted, and it would show itself tonight when he broke my headboard for the third time. 

Sophie: 

I love you.

Kai:

YOU WHAT?

Sophie:

OMG! I'm so sorry. You were the last person

I texted, and I wasn't paying attention. That

message was meant for someone else.

Kai:

Who?

 

Before I could reply, our professor had dismissed us, sending Shownu into a rampage. He grabbed my hand, walking me down the hallway until we got to a secluded flight of stairs before he stopped and pushed me into the wall.

“God baby I want to fuck you so bad,” he whispered as he lowered his face into the crook of my neck. Pressing his body against mine, my breathing started to hitch as he wrapped my legs around him. 

“Shownu,” I moaned while the wetness between my folds increased. He seductively planted his soft lips on my neck, leaving a wet trail of butterfly kisses down my neckline and onto my color bone when we heard a rustling noise in the nearby corner.

“What are you two doing!” A female voice yelled, causing Shownu to stopped kissing me and sigh. He placed his hand against the wall, trying to conceal his irritation when his sister and Kai walked out from the shadows.

“We weren’t do anything Ji-Yeon. Please leave us alone!” Shownu pleaded as he rolled his eyes and placed his fingers onto my lips. I was so mesmerized by Shownu that the two people before us completely faded from existence, causing me to smile. "I love you." He mouthed to me, causing me to place my forehead against his chest and look at him. 

"I love you too," I said just before Ji-Yeon's gripes came back in to clear focus. 

“Well it looked like you were trying to fuck this loser in the hallway,” she spat out, causing him to grip my waist and pull me up into a kiss. 

“I’ll see you later, baby. I have to get to my next class,” he said with a slight smile as he stroked my face, ignoring the bitching girl behind him. I felt Kai's intense stare on me as I kissed my boyfriend and nodded as he let me down. Going down the stairs, Ji-Yeon yelled after him, clearly angry about what he was about to do to me. 

Completely forgetting about Kai in front of me, I quickly bent over, grabbing my backpack that fell to the ground. My breath grew ragged when Kai pushed me back into the wall pushing his body into mine as he entangled himself in my thighs. 

"Kai, what are you doing? Fuck! Stop, please!" I yelled before he put his hand over my mouth. He placed his teeth on my neck, slowly biting down on my flesh as squirmed in his arms. 

"I told you to leave him the fuck alone! Didn't I?" he responded as he grabbed my waist, pulling me up to eye level. "Answer my fucking question!" He growled, causing me to nod my head before he crashed his lips into mine. "Well, then I guess you deserve this, don't you?" He aggressively questioned before he angrily slid his tongue down my throat.

"No! No! I love Shownu. Please don't do this!" I whimpered into his lips. He held me to the wall with one hand as he slid the other up my body, positioning around my neck.

"Well that raises a problem because I love you, and the last time I checked your heart still belonged to me," he said, placing his forehead against mine, trying to calm me down. I fought his grip as best I could while he tightened his grip on my neck. I tried to scream and yell, but my throat went dry, causing him to lessen his grip around my neck and drop my arms. 

"You abandoned me, Kai, you can't just do this. I’m trying to move on, and I want to be with Shownu," I croaked out, making his jaw clench and his grip around my neck tighten, again.

"Well, that's too fucking bad Sophie, because I'm going to fuck that love back into your bones so you can never look at another man again,” he started as he eyed my body up and down. “I am going to make you scream as I take that sweet little virginity of your---," he continued before I looked away avoiding his eyes. He let out a low growl before he brought his lips to my ear "He's fucked you hasn't he?" He angrily asked as his eyes lowered in lust. He brought one of his hands up, grabbing the top of my yellow button down before he tore it off my body.

"I have dreamt every night about wrapping my tongue around these beautiful brown nipples," he said, removing the strap from my arm causing my bare tit to fall from its restraint. Pinned up against the wall by my neck, it took every ounce in my body to hold back my raspy moans when he took my nipple into his mouth.

"Please, Kai! No," I managed to cry out while he slowly moved the hand from my neck and slid under my skirt. Ignoring my pleading, he moved his body closer to mine as he made his way into my soaking panties. He brought his face down to mine so he could watch how the pleasure he gave, changed my look.

"You keep saying no but your pussy gives a very different answer," he said menacingly, as he leaned in to kiss my lips. He began to moan as heard the sounds of my folds moistening with the juices, and echoing throughout the stairwell. "Does he make you this wet?" He questioned while he smiled, sliding his fingers over my sensitive bud. 

Suddenly a loud noise could be heard over our heads signifying the end of class when I took the opportunity to remove myself from him and run down the stairs. 

Making it back to my dorm, I decided to skip my next course to calm myself down. I crouched down in front of my door and entered my thoughts when a faint knock could be heard against the door. 

"Baby, are you okay? I saw you run down the hallway," Shownu's deep voice rang from the other side. Swinging open the door, I landed in his arms while he carried me into the room. 

"Make love to me, please," I pleaded into his lips as he pulled me in deeper to his kiss. With his arms around my waist, holding me against his body, I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his torso. He gently laid me on the bed and took off his shirt as he sunk deeper into my legs. I took my hand running it down his chest, and abs as the thought of his hard body and muscles against mine made me even wetter for him.

"Baby, fuck," I moaned as he kissed my neckline down to the opening of my nightshirt. Practically ripping it off me, he took my shirt over head exposing the pink bralette underneath. He lifted his body from mine, helping with the removal of my shorts. I lay pantyless underneath, causing him to smile at the sight of my clean shaved core.

"You are so beautiful! You know that?" He said as bent down, taking my breast from my bra and into his mouth. 

"Shownu," I loudly moaned until his large body limp over me. 

"Baby?" I panicked as I spun us around on the bed only to find the back his head was bleeding. Looking up behind on the other side of the bed, I saw an angry Kai shaking his head and looking into his hands. I followed his eyes as they landed on the bloodied broken stem of my small vanity mirror. "What did you do?! Baby!! Please!!" I hysterically cried, trying to wake him up.

"He's not dead yet," Kai calmly said as he turned and locked my bedroom door. "You.. really are something else! I pretty much admitted my feelings for you back there and here you are about to fuck him. Are you serious, Sophie?" He asked angrily as he gently set the broken mirror down. Looking over my body, he moaned in excitement at the color of my bralette and naked lower half. "I've always loved pink on you," He said, walking closer to me. 

"What do you want, Kai?" I shakingly asked as I felt the tears start to rise in my eyes, again. I watched as Kai took off his shirt, revealing the toned and glistening body underneath that I had always craved. His long hair hung in front of his eyes, but I could still see the anger that burned through them as he made his way over to the bed. 

"I'm going to fuck you on his back, so all he'll remember is the way I made you scream my name," he said rolling Shownu to the far side of the bed, placing his arms on either side of my thighs while he smiled. Suddenly grabbing my face, he crashed his lips into mine and pushed me back on the bed. "Tell me, you still love me." 

Shaking my head and letting the tears flow from my eyes, looked away from him. "You left me when I needed you most. It was supposed to be you, and I against the world remember, then you just disappeared. Please just let me be happy with Shownu," I pleaded as he slipped the bra straps from my arms.

"I have always loved you. I only left because I was dumb. I was trying to escape feelings for you, and I ended up missing out on being a part of your life. You deserve so much better than me, baby." He softly said as he caressed my face while simultaneously placing several small pecks on my lips "Just please just give me this one chance to show you how I feel before you completely give your heart to him," he said letting his hands wander my body. "Do you still love me, Sophie?" he asked again in a much softer tone as tears rose in his eyes.

"Yes. More than anything," I confessed, earning a smile from him as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "But Shownu is hurt," I said looking back to my boyfriend. 

"He's just unconscious. I didn't hit him that hard with it. He'll wake up with a serious headache in a couple of hours, but otherwise he’s fine," he laughed as he unhooked my bra from behind me. My breaths began to stagger as he laid me back on to the bed, taking my nipples into his mouth. He slid his tongue around the sensitive bud, taking it into his teeth, causing the moisture in my panties became unbearable.

I moaned his name and looked up in disbelief at him to make sure this wasn't some twisted dream. “Oh baby, you sound so good when you moan like that,” he said as he began to kiss down to my navel. I felt his hot breath run down my body as he slowly unbuckled his pants and let them fall around his knees. I took a deep breath of air as I felt him slither his way down my body until his head lay in between my legs. 

Pulling me down to bedside, he became eye to eye with my wet throbbing core. “Wh..what are you doing?” I said as I felt a lump come up my throat. 

“Admiring you, tasting you, and fucking...you,” he seductively replied while he kissed my inner thighs. My body shook in anticipation as he stuck out his tongue, leaving a trail of saliva to my core. Pulling my pussy more into his view, he placed his tongue in between my folds, sending a shockwave of pleasure rippling through my body. 

Smiling at me, he licked the collection of juices off his lips. “I have to admit, you taste pretty damn sweet,” he quickly said before he dived back in, not giving me much notice as he began licking at a faster pace. Taking my sensitive clit into his mouth, he pulled moans from lips like water as he vigorously sucked. 

“Kai! Fuck!” I moaned out as I realized I had dreamt of this moment with him for so long. The thought of his touch against my skin caused my skin to tingle as I felt every fingerprint he laid on to my body. His body on mine felt like a never-ending fairytale in a book as he made my toes curl with every circle of his tongue against my clit. His slurps in my wetness harmonized like the trumpets of heaven calling my name while his moans into my core echoed the room. 

“I fucking hate myself for being so dumb. I should have never walked away from you after my father died. I needed you so much more than you ever needed me, but I was so scared that one day you would leave me too,” he said as dipped his tongue in and out of my wet hole. “Now I’ve lost you forever,” he said as he shoved his tongue deep inside me, causing me to moan loudly. Taking one of his fingers, he began to penetrate me as swirled his tongue around my clit slowly. The double stimulation had me teetering on the edge of my release as I felt it rising through my body.

Grabbing my breast while he inserted the second finger, caused me to moan as loud as I possibly could. “Baby, you are so tight! Are you sure he took your virginity?” he moaned as he curled his fingers into, pumping at a fast rate.

“I’m cumming Kai!” I screamed as I squirted all over his face. My body still tingled from the blinding pleasure I had just experience when Kai removed his face from my core. “Oh, my God! What was that?” I questioned, bringing a smile to his face. 

“He doesn’t make you squirt,” he sarcastically asked while he stood, taking off his underwear. My juices dripped from his mouth like a waterfall as he stood so proudly in front of me. He unveiled the large cherry red cock that now stood at attention at my entrance. Staring a little bit too long at his massive member, I looked into his face to see him smirking down at me. “Like what you see?” he questioned as I nodded my head and I climbed onto the floor in front of him. 

"Can I taste it?" I said, pulling it into my mouth before he could even answer. 

“Fuck!... Sophie!... Shit!....” he moaned while he threw his head back in pleasure. “I always knew those beautifully plump lips were going to get me in trouble!” He said, grabbing the back of my head and pushing his rock hard member further into my throat. “Even though I love this deep throat of yours," he said, guiding my head back and forth. "I want to feel your walls clench around me while I make you cum over and over again,” he slowly said as he gently removed himself from my mouth and reached over to grab a pillow from the bed.

“I promise I won’t be as roug---,” he started before I cut him off. 

“Fuck me the way you want to Kai,” I whimpered as he sank to the ground, placing the pillow on the floor before he had me lie down on my stomach. He pulled my hips up to him, causing me to arch my back and expose my soaking wet core to him. 

"Bite down on the pillow." He said before he sank his long, girthy shaft into me. 

“ KAI,” I screamed as he pounded into me mercilessly. He threw his head back in pleasure, chasing his high as he fucked me fast and hard. Shockwave after shockwave of crippling pleasure shocked my body into submission while he tried to hide the pleasure he was feeling. “Please don’t cum Kai, please. I don’t know when you’ll ever want me again. I don’t want this to end! FUCK!!!” I pleaded as he tightened his grip around my waist.

“God baby, you're so tight!” He moaned as he licked his lips and entangled his fingers into my hair. "FUCK! I'M ABOUT TO CUM" He yelled continuing to go fuck me at mind-boggling speeds until his leg started to shake. The hot seed sprayed inside my core, causing my climax to eclipse. I came around his cock while his body shook with undeniable pleasure sending his legs from underneath him. He had fallen to the floor beside the bed when I managed to crawl to him.

"Are you okay Kai?" 

“Shit! I’ve never cum this fast before,” he laughed, rubbing a hole in his chest. He looked at with sadness in his eyes and caressed my face while I sat beside him “I will always want you, baby girl. I promise, but take pride in making me cum early, because it won’t happen again,” he said as he pulled me down into his chest and kissed my forehead. “I’m so sorry I abandoned us. please forgive me,” he begged as I cleared the sweat stricken locks from his face.

“I forgave you a long time ago,” I said, kissing his forehead when he suddenly popped up looking doe-eyed.

“What time is it?” he asked, causing me to get up and pick my cell phone up from the nearby table. 

“8:02 PM,” I answered as he angrily sighed. With no explanation he placed on his shirt, he began to walk out of the door. Noticing the sad expression on my face, he walked back to me and kissed my lips. 

“I love you.”


End file.
